1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for encapsulating and insulating high voltage transformers, capacitors, power supplies and the like, to provide a corona free atmosphere at high operating temperatures and voltages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses vacuum impregnated epoxy resin insulation systems for high voltage transformers and the like to reduce corona. For example, note Schwider et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,530. Also note in this regard the U.S. Pat. to Kamiuchi et al. v. Kolator, Nos. 3,991,232 and 3,587,168, respectively.
It is also known in the prior art that corona discharge may be minimized by providing rounded surfaces on electrical conductors. For example, note Raisbeck, U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,161 which discloses the reduction of corona discharge by rounding the sharp corners and edges of a conductor. Kanney, U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,744 relates to the use of end caps for the primary winding of a transformer having a radius to relieve the electrical stress of the sharp edges of the primary winding.